Harry Potter and the Blue Moon
by anyabluemoon
Summary: One stormy night, at the edge of the forbidden forest, one beautiful hogwarts student stood under the moonlight sky. She was the only one who could save them all, but who could save her from her secret dark side within her soul...? This is my first fanfic so don't criticize me too hard, plz review
1. Chapter 1: Moonlight

( **disclaimer:** i do;t own harry potter serie tho i wish i did! lol)

* * *

I ran through teh forest, my high heels were as light as air. But I could easily fight in them the heels were so high that i skewered a sparkly vampire's kokoro wit them once. I hid behind a bush and peeked thorugh. THEY were still searching...for me.

"Don't worry." said my senpai, Draco Malfyo. He leaped out of the shadow s to sve me , he was a part werewolf and full wizard but most of all , he was, my SEnpai.

He clawed in half with ease because amade of BUFF STUFF. But! Just as he turned to tell me it would "be alright, my lovde" HE WAS sp distracted b y my tbreauty that he DIED …

Crawling in my skin begins to play

 _CRAW_ _LNIG IN MYSKNI_

I run over to him to check fro a pulse, my only weapon beitng a scandy cane that i cek[t shaprtend and all time

 _These would n t sa shea_

I tur n his cold boyd of er … there is bldoy gash in his heart from a katana why was i Kursed with this beautif ul mistake!?

I had twisted my heel on my black, spiked, heels and ripped my skeletons tokcing s (w little sans faces on them uwu) wich made them look evej cooler… i could turn them into katana's wjem O pulled them off.(orihinal idea didnt ocpu from anrchy stocking btww)

My mortal enemy, EL NEFARO. Approacjed in the didstandne with his hecnh goons the dukes MANUEL and ENRICO , followed by my NEMESIS Society Smith. I hate society smith.

She cackled evilly like one of those corporate. Fiends

She looked friamailar, she ahd straight hair and a BORNIG face….

Whom was she. Whom?

Society regarded me with cold unblinking eyes, "you too will succumb to the stock market," she said. Sudenl just as aboyut to kill me, JAKE FORM STATE FARM APPEARED…

He shoved disease filled coins into the enemy's mouths and they died INSTANTLY!

EL NEFARO crieed" not my child, thhose are hard to make!" sudelny i realize she was the child of bleackqueen and El nefaro! The bleach queen descended from the heavens and cried out "SOCIETY IS DEAD"

I RAN as my long gorgeus stockling clad legs would take em all the way back to hogwarts, my pale skin shinging against the light of a blue moon, my namesake.


	2. Chapter 2: Sparkling Rainbow Tears

I cried sparkling rainbow tears into my body pillow… nothing could replace draco, not even my draco body pillow that i was cryign into… "I'm sad" i said sadly. Nothing could fix my pain. If only i paid attention in necromancy class, maybe i cul d half bringed him back…

"Its oka anya bluemoon" said a shadowy voice in a very beautifl and senpai voice . I didnt question how long he had been standing in that corner, I only watched him with my gleaming orbs as he stepped out of the shadows to greet me…

It was harry potter himself. I didn't know him except for when i had shipped him with my boyfriend draco, but i couldn't brake his kokoro...it just wasn't me. I could sense his inner turmoil by touching hands...but, it was a power that came with consquence s: when two people touch hands… u kno… babies are made. *blushes to senpai how embaras*

"I know your turmoil, ANy a bluemoon…" he said to me seexily

How did he know watashi no namae desuka?

Before I could question him or his motives, we touched hands. A shimmery glow appeared and then a baby came out. BUT I WAS TOO YOUNG TO BE A MOOMMMM?! I shipped it to one of my worst enemies. They could have it, do all the hard work, and then i can take all the credit. Ron busts in the room. "OH NO IT"S A GINGER" I screamed. I pulled out my (patent pending) Ginger-Be-Gone Spray (c) and aimed the nozzle at him. He scampered away. What a weasel.

Harry said "where did we leave off." He licked my temple. "MMM, tastes like cheetos"

AND THEN DUMBLEDORE BUSTED IN THE ROOM. "I WANT CHEETOS TOO!" he screamed. And then SNAPE BUSTS IN THE ROOM! He put a raionbow charm of ver here because he's the charms teacher. HE looked so handsmoe with his wet hair. "Did someone call for TALL, DARK, AND HANDSOME?" he screamed as well. I just couldn't handle all the pressure so I jumped out the window in my


End file.
